


И серебряные небеса

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Мисс Эндрю – худшая няня в мире. Но ветер вот-вот переменится.





	И серебряные небеса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are Silver Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142138) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



> Название – строчка из песни "The Eyes of Love", написанной для фильма 1964 года

Мисс Эндрю была ужаснейшей няней в мире. Она кричала, суетилась и по любому поводу лупила маленького Джорджи розгами. Она горбилась совсем как старая ведьма, злобно сверкала зелёным стеклянным глазом, шмыгала бородавчатым носом и страшно щелкала острыми чёрными зубами. Конечно, на самом деле она выглядела как любая обычная женщина, но была очень сердитой и совсем не позволяла Джорджи повеселиться.

По утрам она будила его лязгом ложки о подвешенный на крючок у кровати противень и велела быстро одеваться, заправлять постель, умываться и причесываться. Потом она тащила его в столовую и заставляла есть кашу.

Джорджи терпеть не мог кашу и микстуру, которую мисс Эндрю заставляла его пить.

— Не буду! — говорил он.

— Будешь! — отвечала она.

И каждое утро он пил свою микстуру, а если отказывался, то весь день ходил с горящей попой.

После завтрака были уроки.

— Сколько будет четырежды шесть?

— Четырежды шесть будет двадцать четыре.

— Столица России?

— Москва.

Чёткие вопросы требовали быстрых ответов, или же пальцы бедного Джорджи страдали от розг. География, математика, искусство, религия — Джорджи должен был знать всё.

— И выпрями спину!

Конечно же, как любой ребёнок, Джорджи бунтовал. В редкие моменты вдали от острого взора мисс Эндрю он ловил лягушек, приносил их в карманах домой и макал ей в чай. За один пенни он купил чесоточный порошок и подбросил ей в шкаф, чтобы всё платья заставляли её дергаться и чесаться. Он издавал грубые звуки и показывал язык, когда она отворачивалась. Но вот соль в её кашу он не высыпал, это была Кухарка.

«Вжик! Вжик! Вжик!» — свистели розги, пока Джорджи с каждым «Да, мэм» и «Нет, мэм» замышлял месть.

Если Отец и замечал развернувшуюся между Джорджи и мисс Эндрю войну, он никогда об этом не заговаривал. Отец Джорджи был крупным, похожим на глыбу мужчиной с бакенбардами и огромным животом, грозящим вырвать все пуговицы на его несменных белых рубашках. Однажды Джорджи видел привязанный к палочке воздушный шар, и теперь спускающийся по лестнице Отец напоминал ему о том воздушном шаре: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз качался его живот.

Отец завтракал вместе с Джорджи, но его не пичкали противной кашей, а приносили яичницу с большими ломтиками бекона, чашку крепкого чая и тосты. Джорджи запрещали трогать его завтрак, даже в те редкие дни, когда Отец не съедал всё предложенное и Кухарке приходилось уносить остатки.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — говорил Отец каждое утро и трепал Джорджи по голове, никогда не замечая красные полосы на его руках или отпечаток руки мисс Эндрю на лице в тот раз, когда Джорджи сказал плохое слово.

Отец уходил на работу, и больше Джорджи его не видел. Уроки, ужин, час игр, чай, обжигающе горячая ванна — день Джорджи заканчивался в детской, где мисс Эндрю читала ему псалмы, пока он не засыпал.

Во сне Джорджи вспоминал Мамочку, которая читала ему красивые стихи, пахла цветами и целовала его на ночь. Но утром, просыпаясь под лязг ложки о противень, он не помнил Мамочку. У маленького Джорджи не было Мамочки, только мисс Эндрю и прячущийся за гигантской тарелкой тостов Отец.

Но однажды ветер переменился.

— Северо-восточный, — сказал Отец Кухарке.

Кухарка кивнула. Прошлая Кухарка однажды не согласилась с Отцом насчёт погоды и была уволена. Эта же Кухарка старалась всегда молчать. Она была худой как шпала — что, если честно, ужасно для повара, — но пекла восхитительно пахнущие пироги, а её супы всегда были густыми и сытными. В день рождения Джорджи, когда не видела мисс Эндрю, она подливала немного мёда ему в кашу и подсовывала тонкий, словно лезвие, кусок торта. К сожалению, этот маленький бунт она позволяла себе всего раз в году. В остальные дни она только стояла, молча поджав губы, пока мисс Эндрю за что-то отчитывала Джорджи и обещала достать розги.

— Время совершить моцион, — сказала мисс Эндрю после уроков. Каждый день, независимо от погоды, она водила Джорджи на прогулку, настаивая, что это обязательно пойдёт ему на пользу. Любые же насморки и кашли, даже когда их не было, лечились утренней микстурой.

Джорджи втайне любил их моционы, особенно в хорошую погоду. Иногда ему удавалось вырваться вперёд мисс Эндрю и насладиться драгоценными минутами свободы, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух и даже иногда подсматривая за другими детьми. В особые дни прогулка приводила их в парк, где Джорджи дозволялось — чудо из чудес! — целый час поиграть с другими мальчишками.

В тот день было очень ветрено. «Северо-восточный», — вспомнил Джорджи слова Отца. Идти было очень тяжело, приходилось наклоняться вперёд, будто толкая воздух перед собой. Мисс Эндрю тяжело дышала, но продолжала сопротивляться непогоде, твёрдо решив, что такая мелочь как ветер не нарушит её ежедневный распорядок. Джорджи потерял равновесие и упал, расцарапав коленку.

— Поднимайся! — крикнула мисс Эндрю. — Никаких послаблений во время моциона, молодой человек.

Джорджи вскочил на ноги. Царапина на колене болела, вокруг бушевал ветер.

— Мамочка бы поцеловала, где болит, — сказал он, будто вспомнив женщину из снов.

— Я не твоя мать, неблагодарное дитя.

Это были самые последние слова, которые Джорджи когда-либо слышал от мисс Эндрю, потому что в этот момент сильный порыв ветра подхватил её юбки и унёс в небо, словно воздушного змея.

Джорджи смотрел, разинув рот, как мисс Эндрю барахталась и визжала, пытаясь перекричать ветер, пока не превратилась в маленькое пятнышко в небе и не исчезла совсем. Он остался стоять на улице совсем один, без няни и с испачканной в крови коленкой.

Джорджи пошёл домой в одиночестве. Удовольствие от игры в парке пересиливал страх быть наказанным за потерю няни. Когда Кухарка увидела его разбитую коленку, она отвела Джорджи в кухню, промыла и перевязала царапину и дала леденец. Остаток дня он провёл в своей комнате, играя и рисуя похожую на Мамочку красивую женщину с каштановыми волосами и смеющимися глазами.

Кухарка накормила его ужином и напоила чаем, но никто не набрал ему ванну и не уложил в постель. Когда вернулся Отец, Джорджи всё ещё не спал и прокрался на лестницу, чтобы подслушать.

— Унесло ветром! — воскликнул Отец. — Никогда подобного не слышал!

— Всякое бывает, — сказала Горничная. — Дочку моей кузины унесло таким ветром. Глянь только, юбки задрались — и она уже на полдороги вниз по улице.

— Вниз по улице — это дело одно, но няни не улетают в небо! Она сбежала, вот и всё. Я же видел, как зеленщик всё на неё поглядывал! Точно выскочила замуж и оставила меня без присмотра для Джорджи.

Горничная и Кухарка с сомнением переглянулись. Джорджи тоже не мог себе представить, что кто-то захочет жениться на мисс Эндрю. Кухарка, к тому же, казалась грустной. Зеленщик никогда не поглядывал на мисс Эндрю, но Джорджи часто видел, как он задерживался поболтать с Кухаркой.

— Подай объявление, — приказал Отец Горничной. — А пока он — твоя обязанность.

Горничная не очень-то любила Джорджи, но зато она не стала пичкать его гадкой микстурой, оставила самостоятельно учить уроки и разрешила поиграть днём. Джорджи закончил рисунок Мамочки. «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста», — шептал он, сам того не замечая.

Горничная была слишком занята, чтобы купать Джорджи в ванне. Вместо этого она смахнула с него пыль большой розовой метёлкой из перьев, заставив чихнуть.

— В общем-то чисто! — сказала Горничная и отправила его в кровать.

Вернувшийся домой Отец сел за вечерний чай, когда раздался дверной звонок.

— Раздери мои потроха, — воскликнул он. — Кого там принесло?

Джорджи снова прокрался на лестницу. В дверях стояла красивая женщина с каштановыми волосами и смеющимися глазами.

— Меня зовут Мэри Поппинс, — сказала она самым приятным голосом, который когда-либо слышал Джорджи. — Я пришла на место няни.

— Да, да, — кивнул Отец. — Если видели объявление, значит, плату знаете. У вас есть рекомендации?

— Только самые лучшие, от самого короля Персии, — ответила Мэри Поппинс. — И император Японии тоже очень расстроился, что я не осталась на подольше.

Она передала Отцу бумаги.

— Что это за чепуха? — возмутился Отец.

— Никакой чепухи, — она прошла мимо него, осматриваясь, и коротко кивнула. — Да, это подойдёт. Я начну прямо сейчас, юного Джорджа необходимо уложить в постель.

— Он уже давно в постели!

Мэри Поппинс щелкнула пальцами, и Джорджи почувствовал, как большие ладони, словно сильный-сильный ветер, но гораздо нежнее, поднимают его и уносят вниз по лестнице.

— Молодой человек, почему вы не спите, а летаете по лестнице в такое позднее время? — вскричал Отец.

— Не знаю, отец. Простите, отец.

— Я уложу его в постель и устроюсь сама, мистер Бэнкс. Завтрак в семь тридцать, так что подъём будет в семь. Спокойной ночи.

С этими словами Мэри Поппинс взяла в одну руку свой саквояж, в другую — маленькую ладошку Джорджи, и поднялась по лестнице в комнату.

— А теперь пора спать, завтра ранний подъём, — сказала она, загоняя его в постель и поправляя одеяло. — Я, к сожалению, не смогу остаться надолго, а впереди ещё столько работы.

— Но кто вы такая? — спросил Джорджи. Ему было слишком любопытно, чтобы спокойно заснуть.

— Как я уже сказала, моё имя Мэри Поппинс. Тебя же зовут Джордж Бэнкс, и этого вполне достаточно на текущий момент, — она коснулась его головы, чтобы прижать к подушке.

Джорджи снова сел на кровати.

— Мисс Эндрю всегда читала мне перед сном.

Мэри Поппинс, казалось, спорила сама с собой. Будто что-то решив, она достала с полки книгу, на обложке которой значилось «Библия», и Джорджи приготовился слушать давно знакомые скучные истории.

— Давным-давно, — прочитала Мэри Поппинс, — на свете жил жестокий пират по имени Чёрная борода…

Открыв рот, Джорджи заворожённо слушал леденящий кровь рассказ о пиратах, сокровищах и приключениях, который Мэри Поппинс читала разными голосами, аккуратно переворачивая страницы. Джорджи выскользнул из кровати, чтобы заглянуть ей через плечо, но увидел только псалмы. Никаких пиратов.

— Возвращайся в постель, — сказала Мэри Поппинс, когда история закончилась. — А теперь спокойной ночи.

Она не поцеловала Джорджи, но положила ему на лоб мягкую ладонь. От неё пахло цветами.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Джорджи.

За завтраком тарелка с кашей загадочно разбилась, и Джорджи достались отцовские бекон с тостом.

Уроки они учили на улице. Птицы слетали с деревьев одна за одной, напевая Мэри Поппинс свои имена. Тренируя математику, в парке Джорджи пересчитывал пингвинов. Мэри Поппинс рассудила, что ему стоит знать астрономию, поэтому по дороге они сворачивали в переулок, где всегда стояла ночь, и она показывала Джорджи разные созвездия. Мэри Поппинс даже рассказала ему историю о звезде по имени Майя.

После чая Мэри Поппинс готовила Джорджи ванну. Она наливала много мыла и строила целые горы из пены, а когда она сдувала их, оказывалось, что Джорджи купается в самой настоящей лагуне с сине-зелёной водой и множеством щекочущих пятки маленьких рыбок. Пока Джорджи играл с дельфинами, Мэри Поппинс садилась на песок, снимала свои чёрные туфельки и опускала ноги в тёплую воду.

Однажды к ним заглянул Отец, чтобы узнать, что за шум и почему Джорджи всё ещё не в постели. Даже не сняв свою белую рубашку, он остался плескаться с двумя дружелюбными китами.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, смеясь, и тяжело дыша упал на песок рядом с Мэри Поппинс.

— Что именно?

— Настоящая лагуна в ванной!

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, мистер Бэнкс, — сухо ответила Мэри Поппинс.

Перед сном Библия в её руках рассказывала Джорджи истории о третьем сыне бедного фермера, который отправился искать своё счастье, убил дракона и женился на принцессе. Джорджи побывал в Африке и Китае и выучил двадцать способов свистеть так, чтобы понимали собаки. Отец, смеясь, качался как воздушный шарик.

Единственным расстройством стала сбежавшая ночью Кухарка — хотя саму Кухарку это наверняка совсем не огорчило.

— Вы не можете уйти, Мэри Поппинс! — плакал Джорджи. Ни разу в жизни он не плакал так сильно. — Вы самая лучшая няня в мире!

— Это так, — согласилась Мэри Поппинс, — но с твоей стороны будет ужасно эгоистично меня не отпустить. В мире много других детей, Джордж, и им всем необходимы няни.

— Но вы больше не вернётесь!

Мэри Поппинс вздохнула и прижала его к груди. Джорджи окружил запах цветов.

— Я обещаю, что однажды мы обязательно снова увидимся, Джордж Бэнкс.

А потом она поцеловала его в макушку.

Что-то странное произошло с Джорджи. Он прекрасно помнил прошедшую неделю: и книгу, которая могла стать любой в мире сказкой, и путешествия, которые, по словам Мэри Поппинс, никогда не случались, и… И.

Джорджи моргнул.

По дорожке от дома шла женщина с саквояжем в одной руке и зонтиком в другой. Она обернулась через плечо и грустно улыбнулась Джорджи, напомнив ему о Мамочке. Джорджи вдруг очень сильно захотелось побежать к Отцу и обнять его прямо вокруг его большого живота.

Женщина выглядела такой знакомой.

Но Джорджи совершенно не понимал, почему.


End file.
